I Will Catch You
by No Guns Only Roses
Summary: "Leonardo, look at me. I promise, I will catch you." He has always trusted his father, and he isn't going to stop now. Another short story about the young Turtles and their rat daddy.


**Heartbreak Alert. But that's to be expected from me, right? Well, not always...**

"Sensei! Help!"

The Master ninja looked up from his book to see his sons Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello running into the living room. The little ones approached him at the couch, worried expressions on their faces.

"My sons," Splinter set his book aside and leaned his head down to look directly at them, "what is the matter?"

"It's Leo!" Donnie shouted. "He's in trouble!"

Splinter's brown eyes widened and his ears perked up at attention. "Leonardo?"

"He's stuck in the dojo tree!" Mikey waved his arms around frantically. "He can't get down!"

"...Excuse me?" Splinter raised an eyebrow. "Leonardo is _stuck_ in the tree?"

They all nodded their heads in unison.

"And how exactly did your brother end up in the tree in the first place?" he asked sternly, crossing his arms and looking down at them disapprovingly.

They all hesitated to answer that, scratching the back of their necks or their arms awkwardly and glancing at each other. Finally, Raph took a step forward. "Um, I can explain, Sensei."

"Yes?" Splinter tapped his arm with his fingers, patiently waiting.

"Well, you see, we got into an argument earlier about who was the best Turtle, and of course, Golden Boy kept insisting that he was the best 'cause he thinks he's so perfect and he's the favorite and..." he trailed off at the glare he was receiving from his father. "Um, anyway, long story short, we dared him to prove that he was the best by climbing to the top of the tree. So yeah, he got stuck."

"Actually, Raph," Donnie angrily narrowed his eyes at his brother, " _you_ were the one who dared him, not Mikey and me."

"Yeah!" Mikey pointed his finger at Raph. "It's YOUR fault, Raphie! YOUR fault!"

"Shut up, Mikey!" Raph spat and raised a fist at his little brother.

" _YAME!_ " Splinter's voice boomed in the lair, causing the little Turtles to jump nearly out of their shells. They all trembled and huddled next to each other as they waited for more yelling and possibly even a spanking. But Splinter only closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself. "My sons," his voice was gentler and softer, "why do you fight amongst yourselves about who is the best or who is the favorite, when you clearly know that you are _all_ equally dear to me?"

Raph chewed on his lower lip and he looked down at the floor, his emerald green eyes glistening with unshed tears. "You _always_ compliment Leo," he muttered. "And you don't smile at us the way you smile at him. So we just thought that...you know..."

Donnie faintly nodded while Mikey sniffled, wiping his wet nose with his arm.

Splinter felt his heart ache with remorse and guilt. How could he have allowed his children to believe that they mattered so little to him? "Oh, my sons," he whispered sadly and knelt down on the carpet, spreading his arm out for a hug. One by one, they each wrapped their arms around their father's waist and buried their faces in his robe, which was becoming wet from their tears. He could hear their muffled sobs and whimpers, and it made him want to shed tears, himself.

"Raphael...Michelangelo...Donatello...I want you all to listen carefully. And never forget what I am about to tell you. I am willing to admit that I am not a perfect father, and it saddens me greatly that I have allowed you to feel this way. But believe me when I tell you, I love you _all_ so very much. Leonardo may be the best student, but that does not mean that he is my favorite son. I do not favor any of you above the rest."

Mikey lifted his face, which was flushed from all the crying. "Promise?" he squeaked.

Splinter smiled warmly at him, stroking the dome of his bald head. "I promise." He gently pulled away and stood up. "Now, let us go help your brother."

* * *

Leo felt like banging his head against the tree. He continued to sit on a branch as he waited for his brothers to return with Master Splinter.

 _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I let this happen?! I am_ so _dead once Sensei finds out. And Raph will never let me hear the end of this._

"Leonardo?"

 _Uh-oh..._

He gulped before he looked down. Splinter was standing at the base of the tree, his hands behind his back and his long pink tail slowly wagging back and forth. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all stood next to him. He could feel his face burn from embarrassment. "S-Sensei," he stuttered, "I'm-I'm stuck."

Splinter stroked his long white beard as he looked up at his son. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning, either. "Yes, I can see that."

 _Ugh, please take me now._ "I...I can't get down."

"So your brothers have told me."

"S-So, um...are you mad?"

Splinter shook his head. "No, I am not angry with you, though I am a bit disappointed. You should've known better, Leonardo."

Leo turned away and felt the tears coming. "I know, Sensei," he said softly, feeling very ashamed of himself. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint his father.

"Come on down now," Splinter reached up toward him. "I will catch you."

Leo stood up and prepared to jump, but then he hesitated. He was so high up, and Splinter was so far down. What if his father didn't catch him? What would happen? Would he break an arm or a leg...or crack his shell even? He was the oldest. He was supposed to stay and look strong in front of his younger brothers, but right now he felt so weak and helpless.

He shook his head and slowly sat back down on the branch, hugging his legs and burying his head between his knees. "I can't," he whimpered. "I'm too scared."

He wacted for his brothers to laugh at him or Splinter to start scolding him. Instead, he heard his father gently call out to him.

"My son, look at me."

Reluctantly, Leo obeyed, lifting his tearstained face and looking down at him.

A warm smile was on Splinter's face, and his brown eyes were full of love and understanding. "Leonardo, I promise...I _will_ catch you." He reached his arms out to his son once again.

Leo had always trusted his father, and he wasn't going to stop now. Drying his eyes and nodding his head, Leo stood back up but still held onto the tree. He could feel his heart pounding and his knees shaking as he looked down.

 _Just focus on Father. Nothing else. He_ will _catch you._

He only focused on Splinter's smiling face as he bent his knees. He took one deep breath and let go of the tree.

And he jumped into his father's strong and protecting arms.

* * *

He screamed in horror and despair as he watched Super Shredder lift Splinter's impaled body and then toss him off the building as though he were a rag doll.

Time seemed to slow down as he desperately ran to catch his father before he'd reach the ground.

 _I can still save him! I have to save him! I HAVE TO!_

Splinter was getting closer to the ground.

 _I will catch you, Father! I_ will _catch you! I-_

 _No. No. No! No! NO!_

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

It was too late.


End file.
